Shades of the Past
by Unit 03
Summary: Sonic wakes up without his memory. Now he works for his worst enemy. Follow Sonic as he searches for his past. FINISHED
1. Prologue

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A person's present future depends on what he does in the present. What he does in the present depends on what he learned in the past. We know we are who we are because of our memories. Our lives, stored in the mind, shape who we are today and tomorrow. But what if someone is stripped of his past? His present has no direction and his future is meaningless. Without our past, we have nothing. We cease to be who we are and our future is no longer in our hands. What if someone said they had your past? Would you believe it to be true? Would you lead your present from a past that you didn't live? If you don't know your past, then how would you recognize it? It can't be told to you, because it's lost. But then what if your past was not lost, only hidden? Where would you look for it? And if you found it, how would you feel about what you did without it? Did you live your present according to your past, or someone else's?  
  
The past may not always be rebuilt at once. Sometimes one must go with only one shade at a time.  
  
Author's Commentary: This is a good opportunity to explore a different side of Sonic, without stepping out of his character. Even without his past, he is still who he is and nothing can change that. Have fun reading this one, I expect it to be a long one. 


	2. 1: Who am I?

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
Ch. 1 Who am I?  
  
"Ow my head." I woke up in this white bed. My vision was a bit blurry, but getting better. "Where am I? Wait a sec.Who am I?!" I couldn't remember anything about my life. Where I came from, who brought me here, my own name! What happened to me? How could I just wake up in a strange place and not know anything? During my somewhat less than happy moment, this fat man walks in through the door.  
  
"Aw, good to see you've finally waken up. I was worried we might loose you." Who was this guy? Mustache, red shirt, black pants, looks like an egg. Nope, doesn't ring a bell.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure I know you, but then again I also don't know who I am?" He looked at me with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, looks like you were hit in the head much harder than I anticipated. I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Commander of the Egg Empire. And you are Ivan, General of the same."  
  
"I am..I guess so. Anyway, what hit me?" This guy seems to know what he's talking about.  
  
"Quite simple. There was a surprise attack on this base. One of the support beams fell on you. I rushed you to the infirmary as quickly as I could. Don't worry, we'll get them back for this."  
  
"Uh, Sure thing. So, why don't you get me up to speed." He went and told me about how he found me abandoned as an infant and raised me as his own. Can't say it reminds of anything. He says in time things will come back. And according to him, I'm the sole heir to the Egg Empire. Seems I'm important. I stayed and listened for a while longer, hearing about my past. I couldn't help but notice a spiffy black uniform laid out, and with my name on a gold plate. Looks like things will go well. I know I don't remember anything, but that won't stop me from doing what I have to do. But just for now,  
  
all I care about now is finding whoever did this to me and making them pay. They will pay dearly. 


	3. 2: First Strike

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
Ch.2 First Strike  
  
The next day I was feeling much better. I guess I only needed a few good meals to get back on my feet. Ivo said that I could ask any robot around for directions if I was having trouble getting around. It would do for now.  
  
I got up out of bed and went to see that uniform waiting for me. As I lifted the shirt a whole array of medals glared back at me. Looks like I did plenty for the Empire. I just hope I can live up to my own name.  
  
I stepped out of that room with a sense of pride. Feeling like I could take on the world. There was a some sort of guard at the door, guess my protection. So I asked him if he could lead me outside for some fresh air. It didn't reply or anything, just started walking. I followed and before long, after going up some staircases we came to a be steel door. It zipped up almost instantly as I got close. With a breath of fresh air and a view of a beautiful blue sky I felt like I could take on the world and win.  
  
It was a small island so I just took a light walk and watched the tide. I probably would have stayed out the rest of the day if I wasn't needed inside. Ivo sent a small flying robot bug to find me. The message said he had urgent matters to attend with me and that I should go meet him in the conference room. Less than five minutes later I was in an exceptional conference room, complete with a black marble table.  
  
"Ivan. I need you to take a small force to this location." Ivo gave me an elaborate map tracing a clear path from our base to coast. The region being known as Mystic Ruins. "It is quite simple. You need only to liberate this portion of the land and capture a terrorist who has setup a shelter there. He is dangerous and poses a grand threat to the nearby inhabitants. We must assure the safety of those people." Ivo passed me a photo. It was a bit blurry but I could make out golden fur and, if I wasn't mistaken, twin tails. "Do not let him fool you. He has stolen valuable military weapons and parts. He has created a number of machines to assault the nearby cities. We must hurry." Well, I had to do something.  
  
"You can count on me sir."  
  
After half an hour we were approaching the coast. I was supposed to ride in the cockpit of this jet plane, but I was just too uncomfortable inside. Funny thing, I ended up riding on the outside of the plane. I was oddly at ease despite the awkward situation.  
  
I saw a shack not far from the cliff. Well, I could see it had its own separate power source, so I could tell he was doing something in there. I gave the order. "Fire the missiles around the perimeter. I want him alive." The robots blasted around the shack, tearing down the walls. As we closed in I set the robots to surround the area. Sure enough, the fox came out fighting. I was impressed, he was taking down robots like they were nothing. This one was dangerous. I could only imagine the kind of destructive power he could have with weaponry. I jumped off my jet that was hovering just beyond the cliff. The fox gave me a look and stopped for a moment. My chance. I ran up to him, rather quickly I might add, and planted a spin kick straight to his head. "So.n." That was all he managed to get out before he fell unconscious. For those final seconds he only stared at me with an odd look on his face. My duty was complete, I could leave it to the robots from here.  
  
"Take him away. And search his place. The Dr. says he has something very powerful. A diamond or emerald. You know what to look for." One pair of robots took the fox to the jet and tied him down good, in case he tries something funny. Another pair when into the crumbling shack, tearing up the place looking for that thing. They came out no later than two minutes, one of them holding a big red diamond. I got on the jet and headed back to the base. I left the remaining bots back there, Ivo said they would setup a defense point in case any of the fox's friends try to do something. 


	4. 3: First Shade

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
Ch.3 First Shade  
  
The fox was securely locked away on one of the cells. I wouldn't have  
to worry about him for a while. I went back to the conference room only to find the Ivo had left. He left a note on the table for me. "WENT TO TAKE CARE OF SOME BUSINESS. YOU CAN LEAVE THE EMERALD ON THE TABLE, I'LL BE RETURNING WITHIN THE HOUR. GET YOURSELF A MEAL IN THE MEANTIME. IVO."  
  
Well, I was getting hungry. So I left the emerald and went to a small dining chamber. Of course I had one of the robot guards escort me there. Guess I'm still not making much progress. There was a big, if not fat, robot chef. Wonder how this one works?  
  
"Give me, uh., the usual. Uh, yeah." I guess I must have some favorite food. The chef immediately went to work. I went to the table and sat down. My tummy started gurgling in hunger. I kept saying to myself, "It's almost here, it's almost here, it's almost here."  
  
Sure enough, the robot called out "O-R-D-E-R-U-P". My cue. It pulled up a plate of, get this, a dozen hot dogs with chili. That's crazy. How was I supposed to eat that? Oh well. I took the plate and went back to the table. The hot dog was nearly dripping chili. Not an attractive sight. But I went ahead and took the first bite. WOW! This stuff is good! I started eating like there was no tomorrow. Little pieces of heaven in every bite. And before I knew what happened, my plate was empty. Who would have known a small guy like me could eat so much?  
  
Before long, Ivo came back. He called me over the PA to come to the air dock. So with a full stomach I walked to the big door labeled 'AIR DOCK'.  
  
Amazing. Dozens of mini-fighter jets just waiting to take off. And right smack in the middle was this huge blimp type thing. I probably would have drooled on myself if Ivo hadn't called me once I got there.  
  
"My son. Come and see the fleet that will carry us to victory." He was down on the lower level, just a staircase away. I naturally went over to see which one the jets was mine.  
  
"Dr. This is way past cool." Did I just say that? Strange.  
  
"Thank you for you exigent work. You haven't changed a bit. And just to inform you, I was out taking back these from our enemies at Area 99." He showed me a pair of emeralds, much like the one I brought back. One green and one yellow. "We can't let these fall into the wrong hands. Why, with the untold power hidden inside these jewels the nations could be bombing each other into the seas. If we are ever to achieve a lasting peace, we must secure all of the Emeralds and safeguard them. I got the red one you left for me. Everything's in place." Wow. I really have an important mission. The world depends on me. "Come this way Ivan. We have places to go, people to see. Haha." I managed to pull off a smirk, but that just wasn't really funny. We went into the blimp and slowly took off. Did I mention it was slow? The jets were flying ahead and behind us. Going back and forth since they could fly circles around this thing.  
  
"Ivan, it will be a bit of a long journey. Why don't you go to your cabin and rest? I can handle everything here." Well, I guess there weren't much better things to do.  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks Ivo." So he handed me a key card with the number 03 clearly on it. Guess that's my room number. Getting around the ship was a no-brainer. It really wasn't that big. So I got to my room and swiped the card to get in. I plopped in the bed and relaxed. It had been tough, going through this life without knowing who I am. I guess it's good to have friends who know you. "yawn" So sleepy..tired...goodniiight.  
  
++++++++++++ I can hear laughter. The sun is warm. Birds fly in the air. A pair of blue eyes look at me. Whose eye I do not know. I feel like I'm soaring. But I'm not alone. Cold metal, but it has love inside. Who put it there? ++++++++++++  
  
Ow! My head. I woke up with a splitting headache. I rubbed my eyes and tried to see what just happened. Wait. I was dreaming. But what was I dreaming. *Piboom* What the? Oh, that bell must be Ivo's wakeup call. How long was I out? Ah my head. 


	5. 4: Blurred Vision

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
Ch.4 Blurred Vision  
  
I dragged myself back to the front of the ship. I was still a little dizzy, getting better though. But I almost fell back down when I saw what was up ahead. A floating island?! How? Why? Who? But? Needless to say I did a major double take.  
  
"Angel Island. That's what they call it. Home to one of the most dreaded weapons created. The Master Emerald."  
  
"um, sir. How does the island stay in the air like that?"  
  
"That's how powerful it is. This place is a terrible target as long as that emerald is allowed to remain intact. It must be destroyed." I guess this made sense, but things were getting a little hazy lately. I mean, shouldn't question the guy who put a roof over my head, but what exactly were his motives? World peace seems a bit off.  
  
We landed not long after. The jets all took off for different corners of the island. Don't know why. I though they were just for our protection, but.  
  
"Ivan. You'll need this radar. There may be a Chaos Emerald here. If you find one, bring it back here." So I took the radar and started running before Ivo had the chance to offer me a transport. I was running effortlessly at speeds I didn't think were possible on foot. The wind in my quills, the rush, everything moving past me. It was amazing, like nothing I've ever felt before. But then why..Ahh. I fell over with my head throbbing. But I felt like I was still moving. I see ten, wait maybe twenty, or thirty different places rushing past me as if I was running. What's wrong with me. My head!  
  
It stopped. My breaths were a bit heavy, but I'm ok. What was that?! It's like I spent half my life running. *beep, beep, beep* Huh? Oh yeah, the radar. I must be real close. Hey, there it is. A purple emerald out here in the jungle. Guess I better get this back.  
  
~~~  
  
I took it a bit slower on my way back, no problems on the way. I found Ivo with a bit of snow on his mustache. But he had a big smile on his face while he was holding a blue emerald in his hands.  
  
"Uh, Doc. I found this one over in the jungle."  
  
"Yes, yes. You're doing excellently." He gave the emeralds to a robot that took them back to the blimp. "Come now. We have one last place to go to on this island." He starts moving in this hovering, thing. So I hop onto the left wing and hang on for the ride.  
  
I keep looking around and can't shake the feeling that I was here before. It's a beautiful place. I lost track of time and before I knew what was going on we were looking over a strange location. The only place on this island that wasn't natural. A staircase and pillars around it. It was in ruins, like it was really old.  
  
"Ready. Go distract that red one over by the giant emerald. I'll do the rest." Well, those were my orders. I ran over and crossed a bridge. It was the only thing holding that tiny piece of land to the rest of the island. The red echidna stood up and looked at me. "Sonic?" Then in that moment he was hit by a black net. I was nothing less that stunned when the net flashed with bolts of electricity. Ivo reeled him in.  
  
"What was that for?" I had to ask. This seemed so backhanded, so out of place.  
  
"He would have killed us both. You should thank me next time." The doc was not amused at my comment. "Now get back to the blimp. I have to deal with matters here. And don't worry, This prisoner will be picked up shortly."  
  
I couldn't shake the feeling of not being in the right place. As I went back, a group of birds caught my eye. All different colors. They flew in onto the same tree. And I think, even something as small as they are is still part of the wonder of nature. Why that thought came to my head? I don't know. 


	6. 5: A Time to Distrust

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
AN: I've been getting requests to go back to other characters in the fic. Remember this, this story is told entirely through first person, specifically Sonic. If he doesn't see it, we don't see it. Ch.5 A Time to Distrust  
  
The trip back wasn't exactly filled with conversation. The doc set the ship on autopilot and didn't leave his room. He was looking at me different before we got on, I could tell. But why? Isn't he supposed to be like a father to me? I don't get anything anymore. When we got back to the airport, I felt that I needed to go clear my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Doc, I'm gonna take plane and go for a spin." He paused for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Alright, I'll just send a guard with you in case anything comes up." He whispered something to a nearby bot. I couldn't make out what he said, but sure enough it came alone and latched itself to my jet. I didn't give it a second thought. I just took off for the sky.  
  
I wasn't going anywhere in particular. Heck, half the time I wasn't even paying attention to where I going. I just relaxed and eased through the flight. Steering whichever way I felt like. Then it happened again. That headache came back, worse than ever this time. I blacked out.  
  
++++++++++ There're explosions everywhere. Metal flying in every direction. But the animals are running happy, and free. They are thankful, why? I see a wrecking ball come down crashing, then break apart. A giant work of steel, a robot maybe? Am I fighting? Light radiates from around me. Everything is going so fast. And a small moon is falling to earth, but it stops and goes back. Is this my doing? There are friends nearby. ++++++++++  
  
"P-U-L-L--U-P! P-U-L-L--U-P! P-U-L-L--U-P!" I recovered consciousness just in time to grab the throttle and miss the ground by a few feet. My heart races as I just barely escaped a quick death.  
  
I was over a large island so I figured I could stop and rest a moment. I landed in a small clearance and stepped off. The robot on the jet looked at and got off the jet.  
  
"You can wait here till I come back." I guess he understood since he didn't follow me when I walked off.  
  
The island was quite beautiful. Green plains and small hills, palm trees and a sapphire sea. I wandered aimlessly through this place. It was lovely, and for the first time since I woke up, I felt just right. I walked in far. What was this place? Hills of green, lush grass. Oh no, not again! My head!.ahhhhh! 


	7. 6: The Hero Returns

Shades of the Past  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Sonic or anything of Sega Sonic Team. So don't sue me.  
  
AN: Just to let people know. In my profile you can see when update will appear. Ch.6 The Hero Returns  
  
++++++ My friends, my companions, my life. Memories flash by me. I know. I fought to protect them. I won't be stopped. The images are clear. I am me. I am a hero. I am a fighter. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! ++++++ I opened my eyes and saw this place in a new light.  
  
"I'm home." I struggled to hold in my tears. I had instinctively returned to my birthplace. My memories were clear now. I remember what happened that day.  
  
Tails and I were chasing down Eggman after he had made an attack on Station Square. We followed him right to his base. We weren't gonna let him escape this time. Was it a mistake? Maybe. Inside we busted up dozens of guard bots till we came to a big dome. Eggman was shutting us in and coming up from the floor with another one of his big machines. The blast doors closing all around us. I did what I thought was right. I quickly pushed Tails outside and told him to get out. Knowing Eggman, he might have rigged the place to blow up in case things went wrong. I could hear Tails pounding on the door from the other side for a few seconds, then he stopped. I smashed the heck out of Eggman machine in less than a minute. But just when I thought it was over, Eggman goes back down and then out of almost every spot on the walls lasers are firing. I got hit several times, but I felt nothing. I didn't realize they were stun laser. Once they powered up I started feeling the shocks. After a few more seconds I got dizzy and passed put. I was unconscious until I woke up in Eggman's infirmary with my memory gone.  
  
"I have to set things right." I looked down at myself and saw that black uniform. I tore it off tossed it aside. Eggman used me; he turned me against my friends. "He won't get away with this." I hear something behind me. I jump as the spot I was just in is now in flames. That piece of scrap metal that came with me was firing on me. I guess Eggman knew that I was recovering so he sent this thing to try to take me out just in case. I clenched my fists, planted my foot one step back, and in a blink I already busted through that worthless junk.  
  
The jet had just enough fuel for the return trip. I hopped in and took off. I kept looking back as I left South Island. After I get through this, I'll come back.  
  
-------------  
  
With Sonic back to his old self; Eggman will have a lot of worrying to do. Sonic rescued his friends and explained what happened. Eggman himself was nowhere to be found in the base. He was gone, and so were the Chaos Emeralds. What will happen now?  
  
AN: This concludes Shades of the Past. Keep watching for the continuation of the saga: "Stellar Justice" 


End file.
